


Wake me up in a beautiful world

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Excessive Amounts of Fluff [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, I consider that non-con kissing bc Keith don't know that bitch, I did my best, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Princess Keith, Sleeping Beauty Elements, basically Keith falls asleep in medival times and lance wakes him up in a more modern world, he's a fucking goddess, hey look I wrote a non smutty fic, in case you had doubts, klance, like Lance kisses him like they do in the movie, me to me: okay but a sleeping beauty au, me: why am I like this, me: you need to update you existing works, my worst enemy, that's a tag, that's an actual tag holy shit, why isn't Princess Keith a tag tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A quick one-shot bc I saw fanart of Keith as sleeping beauty and I'm LIVING for it.Keith is the prince of the Galra kingdom, which falls after he is cursed into eternal slumber. A thousand years later the Alteans come and bring technology and prosperity. The youngest son of the royal bloodline, Lance, loves exploring the ruins of ancient cities and castles. Until one day he stumbles upon something right from a fairytale.The love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I do dislike Lotor, I made him Not Technically A Villain in this. He's Maleficent, but he's cursing Keith to live a better life. We don't get to see much of Keith growing up in this (if you want a follow-up fic of that plz let me know because I'd love to make one)

"You are a proud kingdom." Lotor purred over the child in his arms; ignoring its parents who looked horrified somewhere behind him. "Look at this. The single heir of this entire kingdom. So small and helpless, don't you think?" He laughed. "I'm not going to kill him, if that's what you think I'm going to do. I simply think he deserves better." He stared down at the child. "Better than an abusive father and an absent mother his whole life. Forced into a life he'll never be able to choose~"

"Put him down!" Krolia screamed at him, finally past her breaking point. "I don't care what kind of ultimately powerful fairy you are; you will unhand my child before I have you killed! He's the heir to the galra throne. He's perfectly fine here so don't get any ideas, got it?" She grabbed her son from the fairy's arms and carried him back to her throne.

Lotor smirked. "Oh? Hmmm..." He thought for a moment. "How's this: On his eighteenth birthday; the night before he's finally crowned king of the galra empire he will fall into a sleep like death. With his fall will come the fall of this kingdom, but he will lay there unharmed and safe until someone comes who will truly love him. Someone who will heal all the pain you may cause him. With one kiss this person will wake him. And as the kingdom fell with him so shall it rise. An era of great prosperity will shine upon the kingdom as long as he should live. No matter what he chooses to do with his life." A snap of his fingers and Lotor had disappeared.

The king and queen could only cry over their poor cursed child.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith grew up knowing he was cursed. Well, blessed and cursed. There were twelve fairies in all that gave him gifts. One simply happened to be a particularly shitty gift that would probably ruin his life. All his gifts, in no particular order, were: Beauty, strength, rebellion (which got one more fairy pushed onto the list of 'fairies we don't invite places anymore.' The servants informed him that she was a bit of a trickster and probably decided it was worth it), boldness, wit, trustworthiness, independence, intelligence, grace, song (song? he'd asked a maid. She explained his singing voice was a gift from fairies. No wonder it was so popular for him to entertain guests with a song), beauty again (technically it was 'handsome and gentle features' but it sounded like beauty to him), and of course, death apparently. Or at least the closest thing he could imagine. Falling asleep until someone who could love him more than even his own parents did kissed him awake? He might as well die.

So, at the ripe old age of seven, he decided he was going to fall in love. He was going to fall in love while he was young and they would kiss him the second he fell into his death-like state. That way he wouldn't have to worry about it, right? Besides, what were the odds he'd ever find the love of his life by waiting around waiting for someone to kiss a 'dead' body? Not terribly likely.

His parents, of course, thought it was a wonderful idea, and got to work.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Exactly ten years and one hundred eighty-seven days later he'd met every single female on the entire continent at least twice and he didn't like a single one. Of course, some were okay. They still talked even, but none he liked in the least bit romantically. He'd run out of time and his day was tomorrow. The day he fell asleep forever. He wished he'd spent less time meeting with girls he hadn't fallen in love with, but of course, how was he to know?

"Don't you worry. Maybe you didn't fall in love at first-or second-glance but we'll bring them all back! Soon enough you'll be right back awake. Don't worry sweetie." His mother smiled weakly, holding his hands tightly. "I don't care if I have to make every single person in existence kiss you, as disturbing as that is for me, I'm going to get you back. You're not going to spend forever under a curse." She promised.

Keith sighed and nodded. "Mom? I think... I think I'd like to be alone. It's almost midnight. I could go any moment and I'm sorry, but I really don't think I could keep myself together if you were here."

"Of course." Krolia smiled, hugging him tightly. "I'll see you soon. "

"Yeah..." Keith smiled as he watched her leave. Thank god.

Oddly enough, he'd grown accustomed to the idea of falling asleep for a few hundred years. His mother pretended to care about him, but resented him for preventing her from leaving all the time. Something the evil fairy had said to her about being absent. She'd decided not to be, then resented him for that. Then his father who'd been told he was abusive so he only saw Keith at meals and in the hallways where he simply grunted a hello and told him to stand up properly. Some family. When he was younger he never realized how horrid it was, but enough was enough.

Keith laid down on his bed and watched the moon. It had to be only a few minutes now. Keith had spent hours preparing; putting on his nicest red suit with his favorite knife strapped to his side. His ebony hair combed soft and one of his finest crowns nestled on his head. He looked quite fine if he did say so himself. Though, it was hard to say if he'd be as fine after several hundred years. No matter, best to start as well as he could, right? He was starting to feel drowsy and numb. Was that the curse, or was he just tired?

Whatever. Keith closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You're going to get lost, Lance!" Allura shouted, running after her brother. They'd just finished moving into the newly finished palace. After nearly a thousand years, this land needed a proper set of rulers. It was rough going, and it was obvious that they would need to rely on their other lands for supplies and food for the land, but with some work it could truly be a paradise as all of Altea was. Lance, of course, cared little about this and decided to go off exploring the ancient towns that dotted the land. old, deserted buildings filled with things from another time.

Lance turned back and stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey, I heard the old castle was this way! You can't tell me you don't wanna know how the old royals lived. What a galran castle looks like?" He teased, pushing through the brush. "The people here are so old-fashioned. Imagine what it was like when there were millions of them all over this land, instead of the handfuls we find living in caves."

"I imagine it wasn't much different from the tech they had before we came. Perhaps even more advanced as they seem to barely be able to keep a proper functioning town together, instead of each home living with their own rules. Seems quite medieval to me."

"That is the last time these guys weren't in poverty it seems- ha!" Lance grinned as he pushed through a rusty gate and found himself before the crumbling remains of what had to have been a castle. "I told you! God, this place is a wreck. A thousand years will really do some damage."

Allura whistled low and took in her surroundings. "There must be a lot of history in this place. Look at the statues." She smiled, pointing them out to her brother. "They're all more or less in tact. I suppose at least some things around here were built to last." She smiled.

"Yeah." Lance shrugged, barely glancing at the statues she was referring to as he climbed into the ruins of the building. Something colorful caught his eye. Like the lint of jewels...

"Allura!" Lance screamed, grinning as his eyes locked onto the figure. "Allura you have to come see this!"

Allura rolled her eyes but followed him. "Wow." She looked the figure over and poked it, the stone feeling oddly warm from the sun, but stiff like stone nonetheless. "It's a statue. A colorful one, which is quite impressive seeing as it's been inside a crumbling building, but it's definitely a statue."

"I saw him move. I think he's just asleep." Lance smirked, walking over and shaking the figure. "Hey! Wake up, we know you're a person!" He had to admit, Allura was right; he did feel a whole lot like stone, but the clothes were most definitely cloth. Completely perfect, unrotted cloth. "Okay, so if he is a statue then why is he wearing clothes like a person? Or laying in a bed? A very nice bed, actually, seriously this entire room is intact you don't find that a bit odd?" Lance grumbled.

"There's a reasonable explanation, I'm sure. You know that this used to be fairy lands before they went extinct. Perhaps this statue was a fairy gift. The energy could radiate off of it and cause the room to not decompose."

"Or-" Lance smiled and sat on the bed next to the statue-man. "-He was a royal who got cursed into stone by a vengeful fairy! I wonder what he did?" He chuckled. "Probably something horrible. Hey look! He's got a knife!' Lance smiled and unsheathed the blade. It was beautiful, the finest craftsmanship he'd ever laid eyes on. And engraved deep into the blade was 'with this kiss my fate regains. Take my heart, yet my soul remains.'

"What do you think it means?" Allura asked, reading over Lance's shoulder. "'With this kiss'? What, are you supposed to kiss the statue to get a wish or something and then it takes your heart?"

"I don't think it's literal like that. It could mean that kind of kiss, or the kiss of a blade, or it could just be a meaningless poem some rich dude liked and had it engraved. Probably a bunch of gibberish either way." Lance shrugged. "I don't think you should kiss the statue."

"Why? Because you think he's hot?" Allura snickered at Lance's blush. "Ooooohh~! Lance has a crush on a statue boy! And his pretty knife with a gibberish poem on it!"

"Shut up!" Lance growled. "I'm holding a knife you know. I could very easily make Veronica the next heir to the throne." He threatened, pretending to take aim.

Allura stuck her tongue out, enjoying this thoroughly. She might be in her late twenties, well past time to be crowned queen in some cultures, but she loved playing games with her brother. "Dare you to kiss it. See if you get a wish. I bet you two silver coin I'm right that you'll get one."

"Bet you two silver coin nothing happens and I get a mouthful of dust." Lance grumbled, but was unable to back down from the dare not that Allura had said it. "Look, I'll only do it if you promise you won't tell anyone."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Dude, I was joking. But sure, if you wanna kiss the statue be my guess. But if you do end up getting a wish you owe me two silver."

"Fine." lance was flushed redder than he'd ever felt. "But if nothing happens you owe me two silver, got it?" He wiped off the statue's mouth. Under all that dust he was even more beautiful. Like something out of a fantasy or a dream. What would he have been like, Lance wondered, ig he was ever real. Was he kind? Or cruel? He was so beautiful Lance had no doubt he'd have fallen in love with him no matter which.

Herr went nothing, Lance thought to himself as he plunged down and kissed the stone figure. His lips were oddly warm, even though the day was cool. Soft like satin and unlike anything he'd felt before in his life. It took arms wrapping around his neck to even register that yes, in fact, who he'd thought to be a statue was actually kissing back. Quite well, too. Lance pulled back gently and opened his eyes to see soft purple ones. Ones he'd read about in storybooks. How only the royal galra bloodline held the genes for them and since they'd died out they no longer existed. Yet here they were, staring back at him.

"Hi." Lance whispered, unsure what to do. DI'd he just kiss someone back to life? Or was this guy pretending all along?

"Hello." The man smiled. "I didn't think you'd be a guy, yet thinking about it now I guess it does make sense. After all, I never was into girls thay much." He smiled harder and gently fixed Lance's suit.

Lance bit his lip and looked to Allura for help. Not finding any, he turned back to the man in his arms. "Uh- well I'm Lance. It's nice to meet you."

"Keith. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Keith could've smacked himself for such a boring intro, but his 'wit' gift only seemed to come out in situations where he really did not need it. "Lance... I like that name. Do you know how long it's been? Since I fell asleep."

"Awhile I'd suppose." Lance shrugged, looking around. "You wouldn't happen to feel like.. I don't know... explain this? Would you? Because I've never kissed someone awake unintentionally before and definitely not someone who could've easily been here a thousand years or more."

A thousand years. Keith had outlived everyone and everything he'd ever known. A chance to start over. That's what that fairy had given him, right? A chance for something better and a chance for true love if he chose it.

"Well it started oN my christening, back in the days when fairies were a huge thing...."


	2. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Lance kissing Keith was too rushed so I wrote an alternate version with more fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts where Keith fell asleep in the last chapter and continues on from there

For a primitive people, the galra really knew how to make buildings last. Even the wooden ladders hadn't rotted after a thousand years of weathering. It was almost incredible. 

Lance loved to explore, especially now that they controlled this once great land. He'd gone through hundreds of abandoned buildings and found enough items to fill a museum. (He kept a few that he liked, but left the others alone. Knowing his parents they might try to destroy them if they knew)

Today he'd followed the directions of a local to the ruins of the old castle. It was quite a ways away, but riding on blue, his stallion, he managed it in under an hour's journey. And boy was it worth it. Acres of stone wall, crumbling underneath the weight of ivy growing over it. The mysterious palace standing proud behind it. It must have been magnificent in its time, but now most of it was in ruins. A few rooms seemed to be in tact, however, so Lance started his exploration there.

The kitchens were first. Stoneware lay broken and rat-infested in cabinets. Nothing special save the tapestries on the walls. But those were faded so far he couldn't make out what they once were, so Lance moved on. The dining hall was next. The roof blown off so everything was bleached by the sun, but the table and chairs still stood proudly in their places. Stained glass windows stood perfectly and still shone bright rainbow colors everywhere.

By and by he searched almost everywhere, leaving the only second story room that still stood for last. He was wary of it falling, but too curious of what lay inside to pass up this opportunity, so he found a usable staircase and climbed his way up. Having to hack through ivy vines and rock solid dirt just to manage the door open, but once he did...

What a sight.

Everything was perfectly intact, not even dust had entered this room. The curtains lay open yet the sun hadn't bleached them or anything else. Marveling at the sight, Lance wandered around the room, nearly missing the figure on the bed. When he did, however, he nearly screamed.

There was someone there.

THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM.

Lance gulped and walked closer, gently poking him. Warm to the touch, but stiff as stone. Very royal looking too, with his long black hair, red suit, and crown. He looked so peaceful he could've been simply taking a nap instead of- well, whatever was going on with him.

"Hey." Lance said, shaking the figure gently. "Hey, wake up." Nothing. Great.

"I better not be talking to a statue." Lance grumbled, sitting on the bed next to the figure. "So what's your story, huh?" He chuckled. There was no way he'd get an answer, but it fascinated him anyway.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance ended up wandering back to the ancient castle more than he'd care to admit. Asking the locals he discovered this was the prince of the galra kingdom back when it was a flourishing nation some thousand years ago. Cursed to fall into a sleep like death until his true love woke him with a kiss. Seemed a bit cliche' but who was Lance to judge? Didn't sound like much of a curse either. Getting to see the future and meet the for sure love of your life? Seemed like a neat deal. Then again, Lance couldn't imagine being without his family and friends, so maybe it really was a curse.

Whether it was a curse or not, Lance visited his sleeping prince every day he could. He even tried kissing him once or twice at the beginning, but nothing happened. Fair enough. After al, true love wasn't something one stumbled upon. Usually he was just there to talk to his sleeping figure. Telling him about his day then pretending the prince was telling him about his own, or digging through the room for any kind of clue as to what kind of person this prince was. Or what his name had been. He found nothing except piles and piles of books in a dozen or so different languages. Meaning this guy spoke different languages and also liked reading.

On a nicer note, one of the books was in Altean. A thick volume of history of fairies, cultures, and festivities. Not much to Lance's style, but he read it aloud to his prince anyway. On the off chance he could hear what was going on around him. It had been a horrible thought that what if the prince could hear and /feel/. What if he was aware of his surroundings, simply unable to move or see? Lance started coming more and staying later. Maybe it wasn't likely, but who could say? Definitely not this guy. Once that book was finished he started to bring more. Books he imagined that his prince (he'd started calling him 'Koginea' which was Old Altean for 'my sleeping princess') would like. Stories of Altea, the places they'd been, or simply tall tales. Sometimes he'd find himself kissing the prince goodnight as a small joke to himself. Tucking him into the covers and leaving. Sometimes he stayed so late reading he'd fall asleep over his book and wake to the sounds of horns from the royal guard trying to find out where he'd gone.

X X X X X X X X X X

"-And though they tried. Searched high and low, far and wide, they never found the princess and her lover." Lance smiled as he closed the book. "The end." He'd stayed too late again and it was dark. Far too dark to find his way out again. Dammit. "Well, looks like you're going to have company tonight Koginea." Lance began making himself a makeshift bed out of spare blankets and pillows. The bed was probably big enough for him to sleep on, but he couldn't bear to move Koginea from his place in the middle, hands folded together, perfectly at peace. He wa so beautiful. Even if he wouldn't technically move, it wouldn't be the same.

"One more story before bed?" Lance offered, tucking his prince in like he often did. He pecked his forehead softly and chuckled. "You got me. One more." He turned to light a few candles so he'd be able to see as he read before picking a new book and beginning the tale.

X X X X X X X X X X

Keith blinked his eyes open, feeling how stiff he was and groaning softly. The soft voice from the other side of the room quickly caught his attention however, forcing him to turn his stiff neck. Wishing he could stretch properly, but he could barely move as it was. Slowly life was returning to his other limbs.

"Now let's see. What are you in the mood for, Koginea? I've got no more great adventure stories or histories for you. I'm sure you'd prefer one." The man laughed and turned a few pages in his book as Keith watched with fascination. "Ah! Found the perfect one. Alright, Once upon a time there lived a man who had two sons. When they grew up the elder went to seek his fortune in a far country, and for many years no one heard anything about him. Meanwhile the younger son stayed at home with his father, who died at last in a good old age, leaving great riches behind him." He went on, explaining the adventures of the two sons. The younger squandering wealth and riding on his brother's fortune, and his brother who was caring and kind. Always helping those who might need it. Finally meeting the love of his life, returning to his father's kingdom, and leaving his good-for-nothing younger brother in the dust.

"And they married within the hour. The entire kingdom proclaiming their love forever and after. The end." The book closed and Keith smiled softly. He'd gone back to staring at the ceiling so his neck wouldn't hurt as much, closing his eyes to listen to the creamy, melodious voice of the man reading to him. He'd been so caught up in listening to the tale he'd forgotten it would end eventually. Before his visitor could blow out the candles he sighed audibly.

"Please read another." Keith coughed. His voice was hoarse and rough with disuse, but at least it worked. "That was wonderful." He smiled and turned his head back to the man.

"I-I..." He hadn't mean to scare him so much, but he looked almost pale despite his dark brown skin. "You're awake?"

Keith nodded. "Not for long. Just the one story. You seem like you've done this before. I wish I could've heard those too." He managed to sit up, accidentally knocking his crown off in the process and not able to reach it on the floor.

"Um. Thanks." Lance smiled softly and picked up the crown, rearranging it on the prince's head. "But- You shouldn't be awake. I mean I know I kissed you but I've done that before! You should've woken up then... right?" He frowned. How did this even work? And what was he supposed to do now?

Keith shrugged. "Hey, I didn't make the rules." He smiled and played with the buttons on his coat. He'd dreamed of this as a child and yet here he was. God knows how far into the future with the most beautiful man he'd ever met across from him. Man. Of course he was a man, it made so much sense. Why he was so fascinated by the guards and why he'd turned down every girl he'd ever met. "I didn't expect you to be a guy. Is that normal? It would've been blasphemy in my times. What year is it? And what's your name?" He knew he was asking too many questions, but now that he could talk he couldn't seem to stop himself. 

"Lance." Lance replied, trying to sort out all the questions. "I guess it's kinda normal to like guys. Some places aren't fond of it, but I've always known I was bisexual. It's 2030p; about a thousand years after you fell into your curse-sleep thing." Lance shrugged and sat on the bed. "What's your name?"

Keith smiled. "Keith. But you can still call me your sleeping princess if you like." He teased, scooting over so Lance could lay down next to him.

Lance rolled his eyes and laid down. "Maybe I will, princess." He wrapped his arms around him, loving the gentle warmth that seemed to fill him. "Goodnight. Keith."

God, he'd just woken up and /of course/ it was night and everyone else wanted to sleep. He'd slept for a thousand years! He wasn't tired. "Goodnight Lance." He purred, brushing his bangs away from his forehead and kissing him there. Then kissing him again. And again. Until finally he'd worked his way down to capture Lance's lips in his own. "Goodnight amor de mi vida." He purred, hugging him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: 2030p means nothin, it's just random numbers and a letter I made up for a year.
> 
> and 'amor de mi vida' means 'love of my life' in Spanish bc I didn't feel like making up something for it to be in Altean.


End file.
